


［盾冬］灵丹妙药

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 血清失效梗 HE





	［盾冬］灵丹妙药

血清失效梗

冬日战士已经进浴室很久了，热水从喷头徐徐落下，冲刷着他浑身是伤的身体。

差一点，就差几厘米，那颗子弹就会射入他的心脏，他一点都不怀疑，他会痛苦万分的死去。

九头蛇研究出了对抗血清的药物。只要沾染药物的子弹穿过心脏，血清就会失效，然后加速衰老，迅速进入死亡倒计时。这是对付美国队长的杀手锏。

他在刺杀美国队长的时候，就是拿着这样一把手枪。

他预料到九头蛇的杂碎们会毫不犹豫的趁乱给他也来上一枪，可他没想到的是，美国队长居然会冲上来用身体替他挡了那颗子弹。

不知道是不是应该感谢自己的应激反应比较敏捷，在美国队长冲过来的那一刻自己迅速做出反应一脚将他踢开所以子弹射入了他被胸肌包裹着的完美胸膛，却是在心脏相反的方向。

冬日战士亲手杀光了九头蛇的杀手之后，把倒在地上奄奄一息的美国队长拎回了家。

厄斯金博士的血清非常神奇，他看着子弹被一点点的挤出来，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合。这应该，算是没有大碍了吧。

于是冬日战士将他扔在安全屋的小床上，自己进了浴室。

该死的，他站在这个弥漫着水雾的隔间里已经很久了。

他无法面对这个他本该刺杀却救了他一命的全美甜心。

他叹了口气，逃避不是他的性格，于是他穿好衣服走出了浴室，来到床前。

？？？？？？？？？？

握草？？？？？

美国队长人呢？？？

床上的人儿揉了揉惺忪睡眼。

然后冬日战士听见一阵软糯糯的叫唤声，

“吧唧哥哥…”

 

02

冬日战士瞬间就懵逼了，床上这个可爱的瘦的像个小鸡子一样的金发男孩是谁？？为什么跟美国队长一样叫我吧唧？为什么他跟美国队长一样有着一头灿烂的金发？为什么他漂亮的蓝眼睛里跟美国队长一样还带了点绿？？

“吧唧…哥哥，咳…咳咳……”

床上的小男孩像是要把肺给咳出来了，冬日战士一下子慌了神，“你没事吧，小男孩？”

“我才不是什么小男孩，我是史蒂乎啊吧唧哥哥！”

听到史蒂乎这个名字，冬日战士的脑袋哐当一下，彻底当机了。如果他没记错的话，美国队长也叫史蒂乎。

大…大概九头蛇研制出的反美国队长血清的血清起了作用？？没有射入心脏所以药效发生变化把目标变小了？？啊，原来他小时候这么可爱？？

冬日战士无可奈何的接受了这个设定，但是他发现，不止美国队长体型变小了，连智商好像也？

发着高烧的小男孩躺在冬日战士的怀里。

“吧唧哥哥，如果我死了，你会记得我吗？”听到这个已经重复了无数遍的问题，冬日战士扶了扶额，声音不由自主的变的温柔。“你不会死的。乖，我带你去妇联大厦，他们一定会有办法救你的。”

“不，我哪里都不去。我只要我的吧唧哥哥呜呜…咳…咳…”

“好好好，”冬日战士一把揽住瘦小的史蒂乎，温暖的右手搭在他的背上轻轻的安抚地拍着。“乖，我们哪儿也不去。”

03

同床共眠的时候，冬日战士就后悔了。睡着的小史蒂乎几乎是无意识的攀在了自己的身上，这个小兔崽子，他身上特有的奶香，竟让冬日战士从小腹升起了一股无比的渴望，他开始后悔为什么要图照顾病人方便而答应陪这个男孩睡一张床。好容易熬到了早上，该死的小史蒂乎嫩呼呼的小手不经意间摸到了他的晨勃，还轻轻捏了一把……

冬日战士心里有句mmp不知道当讲不当讲。

他咋咋呼呼的起身，在厨房发了半天呆。

当他收拾好心情，做好早餐。

却发现小史蒂乎将自己连人带脸地埋进了被窝，瑟瑟发抖。

“史…史蒂乎，你怎么了？”

“吧唧哥哥你不要骗我，我是不是就快死了？我…我昨晚…我昨晚…尿床了…老人院的老爷爷死之前就会经常失禁。我昨天把你的床单尿脏了…呜…你不要生气…呜……”

所以这个傻蛋以为自己要死了可是他哭泣是因为担心自己生气？哈，他身上的傻气都冒出来了。

“不会的，boy，你只是…遗精而已…emmm正在发育的男孩都会这样。”

冬日战士又开始头痛了，当他看见他床单上的白色印迹，他怀疑了很久那是不是自己早上晨勃留下的痕迹，既然有人认领，就假装晨勃不存在好了。耶，就是这样。

“可是他一直肿着…不肯软下来…”

“我也会这样，这很正常。”

“吧唧哥哥你也会这样吗？”小史蒂乎的眼睛突然亮了，冬日战士有种不好的预感。可他还是一边点头一边“嗯”了一声。

“我不信…除非你给我看…”

冬日战士脑子进水了一样，在小史蒂乎的注视下哭笑不得的脱下了自己的裤子，从看到床单上斑驳印迹的那一刻，他未能得到满足的晨勃就再次复苏，小孔甚至还涌出了一股前液。

“吧唧哥哥，我能摸一下吗…”

冬日战士心里？？？？？？

嘴上却很诚实地说出了他想要的，“嗯…你摸…”

“吧唧哥哥你真硬。”

面对小史蒂乎的赞美，他硬的快要爆炸了，事实上小史蒂乎嫩呼呼的小手摸上去的一瞬间，他就差点射出来。

“你看，我没骗你吧。男孩子都会这样，你别担…嗯…你…”

话还没有说完，他的肉柱就被温暖的小嘴包裹住了，小史蒂乎几乎没有怎么舔弄，冬日战士就射了出来。

小史蒂乎还在小孔那里用力吮吸了一口，“啊，吧唧哥哥你好甜。”小史蒂乎舔了舔溢出嘴角的白浊，“可是我为什么软不下来？我好难受啊，吧唧哥哥。”

冬日战士忍住想把他压在身下狠狠蹂躏的心情。“没事的，只要…你射出来就好了。”

“吧唧哥哥，帮帮我，用你的左手…”

在此之前，冬日战士百分之百的确定，他的左手是纯钢铁制造，没有任何温感和痛觉。可他现在不确定了，因为他的左手几乎就要被小小史蒂乎给灼伤了。听见小史蒂乎猫儿般的呻吟，他又可耻的硬了。

 

04

“吧唧哥哥我好冷，你可不可以陪我睡。

“没事你盖那床厚被子就不冷了。”

“吧唧哥哥我怕打雷，你可不可以陪我睡。”

emmm…行吧。

自从早上他可耻的对一个未成年起了反应。脑子被把小史蒂乎摁在床上狠狠蹂躏的想法填满。可是他不行。他不能这样。那样美好的少年，应该生活在温暖的阳光下。他决定明天天一亮就把他送回妇联大厦。尽管，他是如此贪恋他的阳光。

第二天，“吧唧哥哥？你怎么没穿衣服爬上了我的床？？嗯？”

“还不是因为你像个小火炉一样热你这个小混蛋。”冬日战士眼睛还没睁开，在心里暗暗的吐槽。

“吧唧哥哥我饿了。”

“想吃什么我起来做。”他努力的想睁开眼，起身做他们的最后一餐。却被一双大手拽住。

“想吃你。”一根硬邦邦的棍子不怀好意的在他身后磨蹭。还没睡醒的冬日战士一下子汗毛竖了起来，他挣扎着起身，却发现被一只大金毛紧紧的禁锢在怀里。

？？？？？？

“你是谁？？我的小史蒂乎呢？？？”

“吧唧哥哥我就是你的史蒂乎啊。”

“？？？你？？你怎么肥事？？！！”

“可能是因为昨天吸走了你的精华，所以我一夜之间就长大了。你真是我的灵丹妙药呀吧唧哥哥。”

“吧唧哥哥你想尝一下我的精华吗？用你下面的嘴…嗯？”

 

wan.


End file.
